


[podfic] pulses can drive from here

by accrues



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Band Break Up, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mikey is kidnapped and held for three months. When he's released, he doesn't want anyone to help him put things back together. But Gerard and Pete aren't going anywhere.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pulses can drive from here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pulses can drive from here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080138) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Been a while since I posted podfic! Enjoy :3

Length: 01:19:49

Download as [.m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015092202.zip) [77.4MB] or [.mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015092201.zip) [83.7MB]. (At the audiofic archive.)

ALTERNATE LINKS at mediafire while the audiofic archive is down: [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7078x0jmq57rlsq/accrues_%5Breader%5D_inlovewithnight_%5Bauthor%5D_-_pulses_can_drive_from_here.m4b) & [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rmofy6fmxw8cimq/pulses_can_drive_from_here.mp3).


End file.
